User blog:Draicen/Saviors of Palmyna- Flora Aegis Edea
Flora Aegis Edea Growing '''up in the royal court of Palmyna as a princess, Edea’s interests were frowned upon by her parents, the King and Queen. Different from normal noble girls, Edea liked the idea of swords, and practiced with the squires daily. The King didn’t want Edea’s features to be ruined from hard work and training so he forbade Edea from doing them. Edea, who had a rebellious heart, disliked the fact that her father had to meddle with her interests. She decided that she wanted to have secret lessons with the most prominent knight, who couldn’t say no the the daring princess. Edea learned much from her mentor and in a few year’s time, became the best swordsman, or woman in her case, in the kingdom. One day, while traveling to the outskirts of the kingdom with a servant girl, Edea noticed some minor gods conversing. Tricking the servant into walking in the other direction to find berries to eat, Edea listened in on the gods’ conversation. The gods revealed the fact that the higher ranking gods were planning to launch an attack on Palmyna. Astonished, Edea found the servant girl and hurriedly made the trek back to the palace. Edea realized that she, as the best swordsman/woman in Palmyna, that she needed to take action before the gods destroyed her homeland. A few days later, fireballs suddenly started to rain upon Palmyna for 6 days and 6 nights. Neglecting to notify her parents and close friends, Edea took her treasured sword, Lafdranya, which had mysteriously shown up in her room one day, and set out to stop the gods. '''Edea first sought out the swordsman that mastered the element of fire, Lorand. Arriving at his refuge after the hail of fireballs stopped, she convinced him to come with her on her journey. Arriving next at the home of the exiled Dean, master of ice and water, Edea convinced him to join her and Lorand. Finally arriving at the house of the knight who had taught her her techniques, Edea found his son, Loch. In her childhood, Edea was infatuated with Loch and decided that he was the one for her when she came of age. That was the reason, along with Loch being the best archer in the kingdom, why Edea sought out Loch to be the ast of her company. Also infatuated with Edea, Loch agreed to go, seeing this as an opportunity to spend time with Edea and to test out his power. With the company of 4 finished, Edea and the other 3 warriors set out to find the gods’ base of attack. Edea later found out that Lafdranya, her trusty sword, was one of the Six Armors created by a scientist from another world, Reis, and possessed the powers of the earth. She also discovered that the sword would transform into a full suit of armor with a simple incantation. When the 4 warriors reached the gods’ base, they attacked ferociously, cutting down every enemy in front of them. After slaughtering the rest of the gods, the company of 4 reached the commander of the offensive force, Cardes. The battle seemed to be in the warriors’ favor, but the tide quickly turned when Cardes showed his true power. Cardes took the blows of the 4 warriors’ attack and counterattacked with more power than the injuries he was taking. Seeing that her friends were in danger, Edea immediately switched from the offensive to the defensive, taking blows for the other warriors with her armor/sword, Lafdranya. Edea risked her life in order to protect the lives of her comrades. Noticing Edea’s commitment to them, the other warriors in the group counterattacked Cardes with such force that it shook the entire world. After taking too many hits from the powerful Cardes, Edea felt that her life was coming to an abrupt end. Edea didn't regret that she was giving up her life to save her fellow warriors, but instead felt glad that they might have a chance at living, something that she believed that she wont have herself. Using the last of her remaining life force, Edea activated the hidden mechanism in her armor, Lafdranya, scattering her comrades across the continent and falling into a deep slumber herself. Lafdranya held onto Edea, preventing her death, and placed a seal on Cardes that he could not break, no matter how hard he tried. “Edea, Edea, my love, wake up,” said a voice. “Edea, please wake up,” cried two others. Hearing this, Lafdranya released it’s tight embrace on Edea and Edea woke up form her slumber. She swiftly rose off of the floor and drew Loch, her lover, into her own tight embrace. She checked to see if Loch, Lorand, and Dean were injured, but failed to find any injuries. The company was in a blissful moment when the ground beneath them started quaking. As they looked behind Ladranya, hey realized once thing: waking Edea had caused the seal on Cardes to weaken greatly, allowing him to break the seal. Lafdranya, sensing that the seal had been broken, warned the 4 warriors. The bond betweeen the 4 warriors that they developed in their travels was then released by the 4 warriors. That bond was the result of blood, sweat and tears and could never be broken by a being like Cardes. Cardes was sealed away forever and the warriors headed home, successfully defending the kingdom. My part: Edea went on to live a happy life with Loch, whom she got married to, and was praised by the citizens of Palmyna and her parents. Category:Blog posts